Un momento de estupidez
by Hitsuji01
Summary: Las personas como él sencillamente no sucumbían ante la estupidez. Al menos hasta conocer a un "Antonio"...


**Disclaimer: ** Hidekaz Himaruya es quien merece el crédito por tan hermosos personajes :D~

Toda la gente ha tenido alguna vez en su vida un momento de estupidez; de esos que te hacen pasar malos ratos, tomar decisiones equivocadas, arruinar tu vida…entre muchas otras cosas. Si, toda la gente los tenia, toda menos él.

Tal vez nunca había recibido algún reconocimiento por su inteligencia, tal vez nunca había sacado buenas notas, tal vez nunca nadie lo había elogiado por nada, pero eso no hacia que dejara de ser mucho, mucho mas lúcido que todos los demás.

Y con toda esa confianza sobre si, Lovino Vargas se encontraba de camino al súper mercado, a realizar las compras para la cena a última hora, ya que su _perfecto _hermano gemelo Feliciano había olvidado hacerlas. Y decía perfecto por que todo el mundo así veía a su _torpe_ hermano menor. Nunca nadie notaba lo estúpido que llegaba a ser. A pesar de que siempre tuvo el mejor lugar en la clase, a pesar de que siempre sacaba buenas calificaciones, a pesar de que siempre hacia todo bien; era un idiota sin remedio. Y él lo creía así no por tenerle envidia, ni mucho menos, el quería mucho a su hermano como para tenerle envidia, lo creía por que realmente lo era. Siempre olvidaba las cosas, dejaba que las personas se aprovechasen de el, se esforzaba mucho por tonterías –como sacar buenas notas- y lloraba por muchas otras. Y aun así, todos lo creían perfecto, y todos lo adoraban. Pero él sabia que a su hermano lo seguían solo para aprovecharse su torpeza, y no por que lo quisieran de verdad, la gente siempre era así, por eso él no tenía amigos. Si, realmente era por eso.

Suspiró.

Y el que más se aprovechaba de su hermanito tonto era aquel macho patatero de Ludwig, el novio de Feliciano, que sacando partido de lo ingenuo que podía llegar a ser éste, lo engatuso diciendo que lo amaba. Y ahora vivía con ellos, colgado de la fama y dinero de su hermano, y poniendo a Feliciano en contra suya. ¡Ya hasta parecía que lo quería echar del apartamento! Pero Lovino Vargas no se daba por vencido sin dar pelea. Ya se las ingeniaría para sacar de su vida a Ludwig y para que su hermanito regresase en sí, ya que no quería ver que se aprovechasen de él nunca más. Tal vez Feliciano tenía momentos de estupidez mucho mas a menudo que la gente normal, pero eso no hacia que dejara de ser su querido hermanito menor y él debía protegerlo.

Caminaba de regreso a casa, encerrado en sus pensamientos, ideando mil maneras para torturar a Ludwig, y no noto la señal de Alto que descaradamente se le atravesó, provocando que cayera al suelo y dejara caer también todo lo que había comprado.

-Maldita sea!- grito mientras se sobaba la cabeza, donde se había golpeado.

Aun adolorido comenzó a levantar sus pertenencias esparcidas por el pavimento, murmurando blasfemias en italiano y dirigiendo miradas de desprecio a los transeúntes que osaban observarlo en aquel momento de_ vergüenza_.

No es que no quisiera que le ayudaran, es solo que seguramente tratarían de aprovecharse de el después, disfrazándose de "buenas personas" para luego pasar a hacerse llamar "sus amigos" y finalmente apuñalarlo por la espalda. Así eran las personas, por eso él las evitaba. Y ellas lo evitaban a él.

Tomó una lata de mermelada y se quedo contemplándola.

Antes el no era así. Antes el creía en la gente, en lo buena que podía llegar a ser y que solamente era cuestión de tiempo para encontrar a alguien que lo comprendiese. Pero todo había cambiado, ya no creía en nada ni en nadie. Ya no tenia esperanza en las personas, y ahora se guardaba el dolor para él solo. Y todo por un momento de _ingenuidad. _Por creer en alguien y dejar que lo utilizaran.

Apretó el envase con fuerza y lo miro con odio. Nunca mas seria "como la mermelada" dulce y dócil, crédulo. Suspiró aun molesto.

Volvió a pensar en Ludwig y en su hermano, y juro una vez más que no dejaría que aquel idiota de las patatas le hiciera lo mismo a Feliciano. Y siguió recogiendo los víveres, ahora desganado y con cara de tristeza.

- Necesitas ayuda?- musito una voz con tono juguetón.

Lovino no había notado al muchacho que se le había acercado y que ahora se encontraba frente suyo, extendiéndole su mano, por lo que al verlo se sorprendió de tal manera que cayo de sentón al suelo.

-Oh, perdona. ¿Te e asustado?- contesto el joven, visiblemente arrepentido- Venga, déjame te ayudo a levantarte.

Sin esperar respuesta, aquel _chico extraño _se acerco a Lovino y lo tomo de los brazos para levantarlo. Él otro aterrado trató de soltarse. Comenzó a retorcerse y a patalear, provocando que el muchacho cayera encima de él.

-Giiiiihhh!- chillo aterrado- quítate de encima!- trató de apartarlo pero el muchacho era mucho mas alto y fornido, y por ende, más pesado que él, por lo que no consiguió moverlo. Y negando a sentirse derrotado comenzó a golpearlo.

-Lo…lo siento, no fue mi intención, yo solo quería ayudar- se quejo el muchacho e intento apartarse, más siendo golpeado a diestra y siniestra resultaba muy difícil hacerlo.

Tras recibir muchos golpes y varios insultos en italiano, el muchacho por fin consiguió levantarse. Lovino lo observaba con odio, esperando que el chico raro comprendiera y se fuera de una buena vez, pero este en vez de eso, comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

-Que…que es lo que pasa contigo!, Estas loco!- gritó Lovino mas que enfadado y con la cara roja de cólera y vergüenza- Mira todo lo que me has hecho pasar y ahora te burlas de mí! Vete a joder a alguien mas!

-Perdón- contesto tratando de contener la risa- Es que, ¿No crees que a sido muy gracioso?

-Gracioso? Si me has caído encima! Y mira!- señalo los víveres que se encontraban aun mas regados que antes por todo el alboroto armado- Por tu culpa tengo que volver a recogerlos!

-Ya, ya, perdón, yo te ayudo- respondió sonriente- No es para tanto.

-No! Ni se te ocurra tocar mis pertenencias! Lo único que sabes hacer es causar problemas!- lo tomo por la manga del abrigo, evitando que agarrara un paquete de pasta- Vete! Yo puedo hacerlo solo!

- Oh, vamos, te prometo que esto si lo hago bien, me esforzare- amplio su sonrisa mientras revolvía el cabello de Lovino en un gesto de simpatía, pero lo único que logro con aquello fue incrementar su rabia.

El joven comenzó a levantar las cosas y a colocarlas en las bolsas del súper mercado y al ver lo terco que era, Lovino no tuvo más opción que dejarlo. Lovino se le unió con recelo y al cabo de poco tiempo habían terminado. Ya era bastante tarde y aunque aun había algo de luz, las luminarias comenzaron a encenderse.

- Terminamos justo a tiempo, apuesto a que ahora estas feliz de haberme dejado ayudarte- canturreo alegre mientras le regresaba las bolsas a Lovino, quien solo le respondió con una mirada de disgusto- Ah, soy Antonio, creo que no te había dicho mi nombre, como te llamas tu?

Lovino dudó en si contestarle o mejor irse sin decirle nada al dichoso _Antonio_, pero no pudo resistirse a esos ojitos que lo miraban suplicante. Parecía que sabia exactamente lo que pensaba hacer.

-Lovino- suspiró resignado- Me llamo Lovino.

Antonio trato de ahogar una risita, lo que no paso desapercibido por Lovino que ahora se sentía insultado.

- De que te ríes ahora? No he dicho ningún chiste!- refunfuño cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que suena curioso- seguía tratando de contener la risa.

Curioso? Que su nombre sonaba "Curioso"? Como podía decirle eso después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar! Aquel supuesto Antonio no tenia respeto por la gente. Seguramente lo único que buscaba era burlarse de él.

Ofendido, Lovino dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Eh? Te enojaste?- se le atravesó tratando de impedir que se fuera – Perdón, no quería hacerte enojar… otra vez.

Lovino se hiso el sueco a las suplicas que el Antonio _fastidioso_ le soltaba para que lo perdonara. No tenia ánimos de seguir lidiando con aquella _peculiar_ persona pero Antonio llegaba a ser muy insistente, por lo que Lovino no tuvo más remedio que inventarle alguna cosa para que lo dejase en paz.

- Mira, _Antonio- _pronuncio su nombre con cierto fastidio- mi estúpido hermano menor esta solo en casa y ya me e retrasado bastante con lo que a pasado, y pues…

-Ah no importa! yo entiendo si no tienes tiempo _Lovino- _interrumpió –Nos vemos en otra ocasión, va?

-Si… va…

Lovino le dirigió una sonrisa forzada, hastiado. Y creyendo que por fin se libraría de Antonio, siguió con su camino. Habiendo avanzado ya una cuadra, suspiró aliviado, pero el alivio no le duro mucho ya que el chico volvió a llamarle, crispando nuevamente sus nervios.

-Hey! Lovino! – le llamo otra vez, mientras se le acercaba.

-Ahora que quieres? –le gritó furioso, volteándose a verlo.

-Ehh… solo quería preguntarte si te gustaría salir con migo mañana, a dar una vuelta. Veras, yo me acabo de mudar a esta ciudad y pues, aun no conozco el lugar y…

- No.

- Estarás ocupado mañana también?

-Si.

Diciendo lo último le dirigió a Antonio la mirada mas cargada de fastidio que pudo lograr, para ver si así se le metía a la cabeza al chico que ya estaba totalmente cansado de él, que ya quería largarse a su casa de una vez por todas. Al parecer Antonio capto el mensaje.

- Bueno, creo que ahora si es todo. Hasta luego… Lovino- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que llegaba a incomodar a su nuevo _amigo _ y se sentía arrepentido. Estuvo a punto de soltarle otro _ perdón_, pero prefirió dejar a Lovino que se fuera, ciertamente ya le había causado suficientes problemas y seguramente su hermanito se estaría preguntando en donde se había metido su hermano mayor. Tal vez hasta estaría esperando por su llegada, pegado a la ventana preocupado o llorando. Y todo seria por su culpa.

Cuando reacciono, Lovino ya se encontraba muy lejos, había acelerado el paso. Pensando que se debía a que Lovino también debía estar preocupado por su hermanito se marcho con una sonrisa. Seguramente ese Lovino debía ser una persona muy _ buena _como para preocuparse así por su hermano menor_._

Cansado de tanto correr -escapando del _loco _de Antonio- Lovino subió desganado las escaleras que llevaban a su piso. Trataba de olvidar lo sucedido. Ya era bastante malo tener que volver a ver al patatero de Ludwig.

Llego a la puerta y comenzó a buscar su llave. Pero nunca habría esperado toparse con aquella escena. ¿Por qué el destino tenia que ser tan cruel? Al parecer no estaba satisfecho con haberle amargado la ida al súper.

Bien, este es mi primer Fanfic… espero haberlo hecho medio decente…  
>Escribiré los siguientes caps en cuanto tenga tiempo… ya que hoy entro a la uni aghhh … no se cuando pueda.<p> 


End file.
